Das Trevas à Luz
by Ane Black
Summary: 1- Conceitos e Chocolate 2 - Monstros 3 - Se Concretizar
1. Chapter 1

"Essa é a mulher que amo", repetia para si ao admirar um belo retrato de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos e armados, de bela postura e um corpo escultural. Aquela mulher, era o anjo que tinha o salvado da escuridão e o feito ver o que realmente valia a pena.

Na fotografia, ele a via com um conjunto de saia e blusa em tons alaranjados, que a deixava ainda mais linda. Os cabelos soltos ao vento, e uma postura de criança andando lentamente em um balanço.

No momento em que na foto a mulher o sorriu, lembranças não puderam deixar de ocorrê-lo. Sua mente foi invadida pelas memórias do dia mais difícil e talvez um dos mais humilhantes de sua vida. De quando ele tinha se rendido, voltado atrás em suas decisões, de quando ele pediu refugio à Ordem.

- Mas hoje não me arrependo de nada que fiz, tudo deu certo, e eu ainda a tenho ao meu lado. – dizia lembrando-se:

"_Adentr__ei__ na casa __escura__, acompanhado somente por aquele __que eu incansavelmente tinha tentado tirar a vida durante todo o ano letivo, pelo homem que no final de tudo me cedeu abrigo e me perdoou sem pestanejar: Alvo __Dumbledore__. Fui entrando na sala mal cuidada__ porém__ tradicional de uma família bruxa, tendo ao lado somente o homem que o aceitou. Se não fosse por ele eu teria estado sozinho, estava sem família, ninguém tinha querido me acompanhar. A partir daquele dia seria assim, eu não teria mais com quem contar, nunca mais teria uma família e muito menos um lar._

_ Indo mais a fundo, na cozinha da bela__ porém__ mal cuidada casa, __deparei-me__ com os colegas cujo tinha d__esprezado por tanto tempo. Mas eu tive que abaixar a cabeça e deixar o orgulho de lado: pois era a minha vida que estava em jogo._

_Meu__s olhos pararam sobre a garota que __tinha me__ socado no terceiro ano, ela parecia cansada, e um pouco ferida. A luta em __Hogwarts__ não deveria ter sido fácil para eles, todos os que eram fiéis ao Lorde __estavam lá para dar resguardo no que seria a minha maior conquista__. Apesar de um pouco esfarrapada, e com os olhos cheios de raiva, ela __pela primeira vez me pareceu imensamente bela__estava por um momento me esquecendo __do sangue que corria naquelas veias e __olhando mais além, talvez, o que não a fazia muito diferente de antes._

_ Harry __Potter__não me acolheu como__ um amigo, também __nem__ mesmo queria que fosse assim, não __iria me deixar levar por toda aquela gente. __Mas de certamente fora bem recebido por ele, __Potter__ deu-me __um quarto, comida, tudo o que __eu precisava. _

_Mas eu me sentia sozinho, não tinha mais uma casa, uma família, um chocolate quente pela manhã, nenhum afeto, nenhum carinho, nada. Isso estava me parecendo criancice, mas eu estava sentindo falta. _

_Nos dias que se seguiram, atritos com __meus__ anfitriões da Ordem eram comuns, principalmente com a garota do "sangue sujo". Tivera que contar o pouco que sabia dos planos de __meu__ antigo mestre__, e isso me pareceu tão absurdamente estranho, estar traindo todos os meus princípios para salvar a sua pele. Não que ela valesse pouco, tampouco, não me importava pelos meios que teria que conseguir me manter vivo. Mas era difícil revelar __àqueles que sempre desprezei__ segredos do Lorde._

_Sempre, pela noite quando ia me deitar, o sono não vinha. __ Ficava pairando em __meus pensamentos, de como seria se tivesse __continuado,__ se__ tivesse obtido __êxito em __minha sombria tarefa. I__maginava como __minha __mãe estar__ia: será que morta? Ou a teriam __feito prisioneira?__ Estava sofrendo? Ferida? __"_

À essas perguntas, ele nunca teve resposta. Sua mãe estava desaparecida há anos, porém seu pai já estava morto, talvez de tanto desgosto. Se tivesse matado Dumbledore, e seguido sua carreira ao seu lado talvez tivesse tido o mesmo triste fim que eles, mas talvez não. De repente a guerra teria sido diferente, o lado das trevas tivesse vencido. Ou não? Mas isso já não mais o incomodava, estava seguro das escolhas que há muitos anos tinha feito. Agora era um homem de bem, mas sem nunca deixar de lado seus instintos sonserinos. O relógio marcava as 7 horas, exatamente àquela mesma hora de um chuvoso dia eles tinham pela primeira vez estado sozinhos. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da cena:

_" __Sentado à um sofá da antiga casa dos Black, __eu estava__ a pensar sobre aqu__elas velhas questões que tanto me afligiam. Quando pu__de reparar, Hermione, a sangue-ruim de cab__elos armados tinha se sentado à __frente. __Eu__ estava carente, precisando de uma palavra não ami__ga, o que achava que nunca mais teria, mas apenas de uma palavra:_

_- Oi, tudo bem Granger?_

_- Ah sim Malfoy, na medida do possível sim. E Você?_

_- Eu ando meio confuso, sei que fiz o que era certo, mas não sei se fiz o melhor. Deixei minha família nas mãos dele, deixei com que ele possa fazer algo contra eles. – disse ainda meio encabulado._

_- Deve ser difícil pra você, acordar e fazer diferente. Mas você foi muito corajoso, veio para o lado certo. Seus pais tiveram escolha __Draco__, a culpa não é mais sua, eles são bem grandinhos e sabem o que fazem. – falou Hermione friamente._

_- Eu sei, __eles tem__ o direito de fazer o que quiserem. Mas eu não tenho. Coloquei-os em risco para me salvar. Estou como um inútil aqui, todos me olham de canto._

_ - É que nós ainda não sabemos até que ponto você é leal, __Draco_

_- Já disse, estou com a Ordem. Voldemort me mataria mesmo que eu quisesse voltar. Agora sou um dos seus. – falei sem sequer levantar a cabeça, estava com a honra no chão._

_- Bom, vamos apagar os ressentimentos do passado, sim? De hoje em diante vou esquecer tudo o que você me disse. Mas espero que a sua opinião tenha mudado sobre mim __Draco__. Não perca a confiança que eu to te dando. – disse a garota parecendo muito segura de si._

_- Tudo bem, __vamos começar__ de novo, estou muito mudado desde que vim pra cá. Pensei melhor sobre tudo, vi que eu era um pouco imbecil, mas eu vou melhorar, eu tenho certeza._

_- Um pouco? __Hahahahahha__, tudo bem tudo bem, você vai se recuperar__, tenho__ certeza que vai..._

_- __Hahahahah__, ta bom, essa eu perdôo Granger. Mas __ei__! O que é isso que você ta tirando do bolso? – disse olhando para um pequeno pacotinho que ela trazia em suas mãos._

_- Ah, isso? Bombons de morango__, gosta__?- falou estendendo-lhe um_

_- Adoro, eles são realmente muito bons! – disse aceitando o bombom – Bom, faz tanto tempo que não como um desses... __me__ lembram o verão, a minha casa. Minha mãe que gostava deles. _

_E a garota meio sem graça por ter-me feito __lembrar do__ passado tornou a falar:_

_- Bom, é difícil alguém não gostar deles, não?_

_ E era verdade, o leite condensado que se __moisturava__ com o chocolate e a fruta eram uma mistura divina. _

_Já mais tarde, me retirei para o quarto, e me peguei a olhar pela janela. A rua estava deserta, as luzes se apagando, __a__ noite caindo. E então, de repente, vejo vindo em direção a mi, uma coruja. A ave__, fez__ sinal para entrar e eu assim a deixei. _

_Ela trazia em seu bico um pacote preto, com um pequeno laço esverdeado. Eu o peguei, e ela partiu._

_Mirei o embrulho com um pouco de receio, e pus-me a verificar se não havia nada da magia negra que tanto usei. Bastaram alguns feitiços para perceber que nada de estranho ali havia. Puxei o laço, e abri a caixinha. Nela __haviam__ uma série de bombons, daqueles mesmos que tinha comido à tarde com Hermione, e com eles um bilhete:_

_" __Draco__, esses chocolates são para selar que tudo o que tínhamos vivido até hoje foi esquecido (pelo menos por mim). Pensei que você estava se sentindo sozinho, e nada melhor um que um chocolate para acolher. _

_Bom proveito_

_Hermione"_

A partir daquele dia, seus conceitos sobre a garota tinham mudado. Os chocolates o fizeram perceber que o carinho lhe fazia muita falta, perceber que ele tinha que mudar. A partir daquele dia ele não deixou aquele seu espírito de querer mais, de querer o melhor. Mas, sim, o fez enxergar os princípios de cada um. Percebeu que além de um grande bruxo, devia ser um grande homem.


	2. Chapter 2

O brilho no olhar que Hermione tinha na fotografia à sua frente era inconfundível. Sua beleza natural o iluminava, iluminava a qualquer um que junto estivesse dela. A felicidade que ela demonstrava e o carinho, a faziam um ser incomum, alguém insubstituível. Ao olhar mais fixamente nos olhos da agora mulher, em sua mente tornou a lembrança do primeiro beijo, do primeiro abraço, do primeiro toque. De quando ele deixou o monstro do preconceito de lado e rumou para o novo.

_"O brilho daqueles olhos já tinham me ganhado fazia tempo. Os longos e muitos meses que tínhamos passado em baixo do mesmo teto tinha feito __enxerga-la__ com outros olhos. Estavam mais uma vez sentados a sós, na sala de __Grimmauld__Place__. Agora, eram um pouco mais, se é que __podia-se__ dizer, amigos. Se tratavam excepcionalmente bem, tinha deixado seus preconceitos de lado, começado uma nova vida. _

_Ela parecia apreensiva, estava contemplando um corte na própria mão. O que será que tinha acontecido? Estaria ela precisando de ajuda? Ele em seu estado normal não estaria ligando a mínima para isso e nem para nada que não o fosse __a seu__ respeito. Mas ele estava mudado, aquelas eram as pessoas que o tinham estendido a mão, ele tinha que retribuir de alguma __maneira.__Não é porque era um __sonserino__ nato, que fugiria as suas obrigações. Eu estava ali de favor, em uma posição que odiava mais do que tudo, tendo que se submeter ao que me era imposto, mas não seria agressivo. Estava disposto a colaborar até que todo aquele horror acabasse, até que os tempos de guerra sucumbissem, até que ele enfim pudesse voltar a ser livre, a ser __alguém.__Até que enfim os monstros lá de fora fossem derrotados, até que os seus monstro, medos e preconceitos interiores tivessem um fim. Olhava para a menina bonita, de expressão rígida, mas ao mesmo tempo tão doce, e então resolveu falar com ela:_

_- Granger? – por mais mudado que estivesse o hábito de tratá-la daquela maneira não me tinha abandonado. - Tudo bem com você? O que houve com a sua mão?_

_- Ah sim, __err__, tudo bem. Não é nada não, um corte bobo enquanto manuseava a faca, não se __preucupe__. – falou parecendo mais calma e tranqüila._

_- Hm ainda não deixou os hábitos trouxas não é?_

_- Não __Draco__, minha mão não ia cair por usar uma faca! Pelo amor de Merlin, não tenho que alçar a varinha para tudo! – disse irritada._

_- __Calma, calma__ Granger, não quis ofender. Sabes muito bem que estou mudado, não é? Mas deixe-me ver isso... – disse levantando-me e curvando-me à frente do sofá onde a garota estava._

_Agachei-me em sua direção e tocou-lhe a mão, o corte era um pouco profundo, e se não fosse feito um curativo aparentemente tornaria a sangrar. Hermione, corada e meio sem graça lhe estendeu a mão, e parecia dar pequenos gemidos enquanto ele examinava._

_- Vou pegar um curativo, espere aí, pode sangrar novamente. – falou __Draco__ erguendo-se._

_Mas antes que eu pudesse me virar, a garota já estava de pé, pronta para buscar ela mesma os produtos. O perfume doce e suave dela me encantou, estavam de pé, frente a frente sem saber o que dizer e o que fazer, o cheiro que adentrava suas narinas era muito agradável. A menina me parecia pela primeira vez atraente, tinha desejos em relação a ela. Não podia estar em meu estado __normal, não podia me envolver daquela maneira! Mas era tarde demais. Quando dei por mim, os meus instintos já tinham feito seus lábios tocarem os dela, já __tinham feito__ seus braços se encontrarem, suas peles se roçarem, seus cheiros se misturarem. __A abracei__ firmemente pela cintura durante o longo beijo, com paixão, com ardor. Nunca tinha se imaginado naquela __situação,__mas no momento só queria esquecer de tudo e curtir o momento, aproveitar a paz que ela o trazia. Seus traços de mulher ainda estavam obscuros na garota, mas no beijo ele podia perceber que eles só estavam ocultos naquele sorriso de menina, naquele olhar encantador, naquele toque macio, naquele jeitinho forte__ mas__ ao mesmo tempo angelical._

_- O garoto Malfoy com __a sangue__ ruim? Não pode ser! – falou monstro tapando a boca de espanto – O que diria minha senhora se visse uma pouca vergonha dessas? Tantas e tantas gerações de boa linhagem..._

_Eu me virei e ainda vermelho não só por ter beijado a garota, mas também por ter sido pego fazendo isso __mandei-o__ calar a boca. Mas não seria somente monstro a dizer isso. Monstro era um __elfo__ cheio de preconceitos, preconceitos que eu também tinha, e que se estivesse em meu estado normal ainda __guardaria__. Mas deixei os monstros do passado de lado e resolvi me abrir ao novo. "_

Lembrando-se daquele momento seu rosto se iluminou em um sorriso, percebia que ela não era mais aquela garota, e sim tinha se tornado uma linda mulher. Monstros, tanto o elfo quanto o seu passado eram, mas a esses preconceitos e princípios Malfoy tinha abandonado fazia tempo, agora era um novo homem, que tinha deixado tudo de lado para viver uma grande paixão, um grande amor.


	3. Chapter 3

O homem sentou-se na cama, e ainda com o porta-retratos em suas mãos parou a observar para a linda e graciosa casa. Ali estava o lar que um dia ele tanto quis quando e sentia tão só em Grimmauld Place, a pequena família que tinha construído, o amor que ali tinha crescido, os anos de renuncias e mudanças gravados ali estavam.

Todas aquelas lembranças o faziam perceber que realmente tinha feito as escolhas certas, que tinha seguido o seu verdadeiro anjo, encontrado o verdadeiro amor. Que ele tinha feito valer a pena.

Do primeiro beijo até levá-la ao seu quarto foi apensas um passo, não tinham tempo a perder. Um passo para descobrir novos caminhos e sensações, um passo para selar a unidade, um passo para sentir o que era o amor de verdade.

O romance dos dois, muito pouco escondido ficou, aceitaram-se com seus defeitos e qualidades, princípios e vontades. Assumiram que estavam juntos para todos, enfrentaram olhares e preconceitos, viveram sem pensar no amanhã, se é que ele fosse existir.

Os anos de guerra foram transcorrendo, as trevas que tomaram os céus faziam com que a esperança sumisse de vez. O casal via a cada dia companheiros sendo mortos, outros voltando feridos, ou com seqüelas incuráveis, e outros que nem sequer voltavam. E apesar da dificuldade do momento que viviam, não deixaram abar em nada o que passaram a sentir um pelo outro.

Draco, de início tinha só desejos, talvez algo um pouco mais além, mas a Guerra o fez repensar seus sentimentos e investir na esperança, e deixar-se ser resgatado das trevas por aquele anjo na forma de mulher.

Ainda olhando para o retrato, as cenas da simples cerimônia de casamento o remeteram. Do quão linda ela estava quando após dois anos juntos ela o aceitou como marido, de quando todos tiveram que se calar e aceitar, que o que eles viviam era verdadeiro.

- Draco?

Ele ouve a voz da mulher que amava o chamar às suas costas. Ela tinha se tornado muito importante, carregava o cargo de sub-ministra, e a cada dia estava mais linda. Via nela algo diferente, um brilho excepcional no olhar, e um papel em mãos. Só podia significar aquilo.

Na hora, somente aquilo o veio em mente. Lembrou-se dos enjôos matutinos da mulher pela manhã, do seu comportamento estranhamente mais sensível durante aqueles últimos dias.

Draco apensas sorriu e a abraçou. Sentiu aquele mesmo perfume o invadir novamente. E agora afastando-se um pouco, ele pegou o papel e ao ler viu que suas suspeitas estavam certas: ele seria pai! Depois de tanto tempo de espera o maior sonho dos dois tinha se concretizado! O homem não pôde impedir que lágrimas o caíssem dos olhos.

- Hermione, você foi e ainda é o anjo da minah vida. Aquela que resgatou o melhor de mim. E agora eu vou ser pai de um filho seu! Não poderia ser melhor, era tudo o que eu sempre quis! – disse emocionado abraçando a mulher que chorava – Nós fizemos valer à pena, fizemos o nosso amor enfrentar as mais diversas barreiras e hoje estamos aqui! Estamos aqui Hermione, esperando ele chegar! Esperando o anjo mais abençoado, o mais verdadeiro fruto do nosso amor. Esperando o nosso maior sonho se concretizar.


End file.
